Susanoo
|image=Ryun's Full Susanoo.png |kanji=佐能乎 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Susanoo |literal english=He with the ability to help by all means |english tv='Tempestuous God of Valour' (勇武の荒神, Yūbu no Aragami) |parent jutsu=Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyo Sharingan~Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dojutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Echo Uchiha, Hideki Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha,Drake Uchiha, Tora Uchiha, Tenjai Uchiha, Shiro Uzumaki, Hokusai Uchiha, Yoshitsune Uchiha, Hideyoshi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Yorinori Uchiha,Daisuki Uchiha, Sen Uchiha, Hira Uchiha, Tafun Uchiha, Natsumi Uchiha, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Ryun Uchiha's is the version of the dōjutsu technique, Susanoo, employed by Ryun Uchiha. Unlike and , Ryun awakened Susanoo first in his eyes and then the Mangekyō dōjutsu later on. Susanoo is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such it may differ in appearance and colour between users. Ryun's is a light-reddish-pink color with bright green eyes. Development Mangekyō Sharingan version Susanoo goes through several development stages as users gain control of it. The various stages are seen while Ryun is learning how to use Susanoo, though Sasuke and Itachi have also shown both incomplete and complete forms. In its earliest form, users can only manifest some of Susanoo's skeleton. Ryun does this to produce a ribcage that he uses as a defence, though the bones can be broken, melted, or shattered. He also makes an arm to interact with his surroundings on one occasion. Because these skeletal structures do not entirely surround them, users can move around much easier. As users gain additional control, musculature and skin begins to appear on the bones. It grows to its full size and the user is completely surrounded, eliminating the vulnerabilities of the skeletal form. The user can also change the size of it to fit the current situation. Susanoo eventually develops into a "complete" form, with skin, armour and its final arsenal of weapons finally manifesting. It anchors the user to the ground at this stage, preventing opponents from forcibly moving them unless they can get through Susanoo's various layers. In its final form, this fully humanoid form is surrounded by a secondary layer of armour that causes Susanoo to resemble a yamabushi. Other than its ability to partially manifest to fit the situation, Ryun's Susanoo can be kept activated longer, because it drains his chakra less substantially due to his mastery of it. Ryun's incomplete version forms the spirit with skeletal muscles for attacking. He is also able to combine the technique with Amaterasu to further increase his defensive power by making it impossible to touch Susanoo without being ignited. Ryun's incomplete version has a more Pharaoh-like appearance, it has a very round head, with a box-like design around it's eyes and nose area, it also has a short spike-like protrusion coming from the bottom of it's chin, similar to a Pharaoh's mask. It wields a chakra spear in its right hand capable of easily shattering stone pillars. His incomplete version once looked similar in form to a fox, complete with ten tail-like protrusions. After being enraged by Ibitsu's story of Danzō, who had killed his brother as an apparent peace offering to another nation, Ryun's Susanoo changed into the more common, humanoid form, and later, after the formation of Tsukiakari, he is able to produce a fully manifested Susanoo, complete with flesh and armor. Susanoo may feed on it's user's emotions to become stronger. Ryun and Sasuke's versions of Susanoo was overall shown to change it's weapons accordingly. Later on, in his battle with Kurisu Taizen, after both an onlooking Seireitou, and Kurisu had taunted him with his brother's death, his Susanoo made a change. The sword like arrow transformed into a spirit weapon, the Tonbogiri (蜻蛉切, Dragonfly cutting spear), which is an elongated spear, made of chakra, that instantly cuts in two anything that the blade touches. During the same fight, he also awakens his defensive spirit weapon, the Wanyūdō (輪入道, Wheel Monk). It is a circular shield, similar in some aspects to the Yata's Mirror, however a skull forms in it's center. The shield itself is strong enough to endure large scale physical damage, but the skull has the ability to suck in and absorb ninjutsu that comes near the shield, making it a truly powerful defense. In it's most recent appearance, it has been shown capable of gaining it's final layer of armor, making it appear like a yamabushi, and gaining the Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉, Benevolence Beads of Imperial Ascension) is a golden necklace worn around the Susano'o neck, and completes Susano'o power. This necklace is also seen in Seireitou's version. The powers of the necklace are yet unknown. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version After awakening the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, a user's Susanoo changes its form. The user is still capable of summoning it in phases, but each phase is greatly enhanced. Its defensive power is incredibly increased, even in its ribcage state, where, in 's version, it took Naruto Uzumaki's without any damage. Furthermore, the Susanoo incorporates the design of the Susanoo used by the Sharingan user's eyes used to obtain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, as well as the user's own. For example, Madara's version contained both his own Susanoo on one side, and 's on the other side. The "complete" Susanoo form shifts its appearance as well, and its spirit weapon is coated in the flames of Amaterasu. Tenjai's version of this technique features an immensely large ethereal warrior that produces a green aura around it's entirety and an exoskeleton structure of bones that has spiked protrusions. His Susanoo also wields a tomahawk in each hand as opposed to the typical sword theme. Tenjai has demonstrated the ability to seemingly "expand" the size of his Susanoo accordingly to reach more vast ranges. Versions Ryun's Version Ryun's version is depicted as crimson red in color, with green glowing eyes. The only oddities that Ryun's Susanoo displayed are an appendage on its chin reminiscent of a Pharaoh's false beard, two horns on its head, and the traditional two right hands as well as six fingers per hand that all Susanoo have. In its complete form, Ryun's Susanoo changes into the more common, humanoid form, and later, after the formation of Tsukiakari, he is able to produce a fully manifested Susanoo, complete with flesh and armor. The complete Susanoo wields three spirit weapons; the Tonbogiri, the Wanyūdō, and the Shikinen Sengū. In it's most recent appearance, it has been shown capable of gaining it's final layer of armor, making it appear like a yamabushi, and gaining the Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉, Benevolence Beads of Imperial Ascension) is a golden necklace worn around the Susanoo's neck, and completes Susanoo's power. This necklace is also seen in Seireitou's version. The powers of the necklace are yet unknown. With his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Ryun's Susanoo changes form; possessing two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their respective spines, with each displaying a pair of arms and face that are distinct from the other. This is because Mataiden's Susanoo design is now incorporated into Ryun's Susanoo. In it's complete form, Ryun's Susanoo has more armor and wields improved versions of its spirit weapons. Finally, in its final form, Ryun's Susanoo becomes more distinct in its features and it also becomes far larger than the regular Mangekyō Sharingan version. Furthermore, it now stores the Tonbogiri within a large gourd, held by its third hand. His Susanoo's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version grants him a fourth spirit weapon; the Nihongo, which is a spirit spear completely immersed in Amaterasu's flames. Ryun is able to use Susanoo while he is in Sage Mode, though his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan is not visible due to the eye change that results from this form. When under the influence of Sage Mode, the Shikinen Sengū turns completely white, no longer made up of the black flames of Amaterasu. Instead, it is completely made up of natural energy, which allows him to form it into his final spirit spear; the Otegine. Image:Ryun's Susanoo ribs.png|Ryun with Susanoo ribs. Image:Ryun's incomplete Susanoo.png|Ryun's incomplete Susanoo (Mangekyō Sharingan version) Image:Ryun's final Susanoo.png|Ryun's complete Susanoo (Mangekyō Sharingan version) Image:Ryun's Full Susanoo.png|Ryun's "final" Susanoo (Mangekyō Sharingan version) Image:Ryun's_complete_Susanoo.png|Ryun's complete Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version) Image:Ryun's_final2_Susanoo.png|Ryun's "final" Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version) Tora's Version Tora Uchiha's Susanoo is depicted as dark green in color, with white glowing eyes. In its simple ribcage state, it takes on a different appearance than Ryun's, as the ribcage is larger and is completely enclosed, as opposed to being opened, like in Ryun's version. In its incomplete form, the spectral warrior is much larger than a typical Susanoo, with wider shoulders and more pronounced horns coming out of its head and chin. In this form, it can use its spirit weapons. In its final form, it is depicted as having three arms and a beak, causing it to resemble a . In its third arm it carries the Shikinen Sengū. Tora's_Susanoo_ribcage.png|Tora's Susanoo ribs. Tora's_Incomplete_Susanoo.png|Tora's Incomplete Susanoo (Mangekyō Sharingan version) Tora's Susanoo.png|Tora's "final" Susanoo (Mangekyō Sharingan version) Shiro's Susanoo Shiro Uchiha's Susanoo is depicted as dark crimson in color, with silver glowing eyes filled with animosity and regret. Shiro Susanoo ribcage.jpg|Shiro's Susanoo's ribs (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version). Shiro Complete Susanoo.jpg|Shiro's Complete Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version) Shiro Susanoo.jpg|Shiro's "final" Susanoo (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version) Soulu's Version Soulu Uchiha Susanoo version carries a series of steps, taking of a further blue aura in its defense. Its eyes brightens a cold white glow when fused with the users coloring in chakra. Along with its unique abilities, it carries itself symbolizing the eyes name, Moonlight Sharingon. images (1)..jpg|Soulu's Ribcage Soulu 2.png|Soulu's incomplete version soulu 3.jpg|Soulu's complete version blue_second_form_susanoo_by_illidankazama-d3g6boz.jpg|Soulu's Final Moonlight Susanoo Sen Uchiha's Version Sen Uchiha's Susanoo has gone threw many steps in his life. his first time using it was when he was training with his brother. the second time was on a mission but this time it had a arm. After his dispatch from Konoha his Sussano has become complete and now he wishes to make it even stronger. Drake Uchiha's Version Drake's susanoo evolved many times both in Mangekeyo and eternal mangekeyo state at first he had a red coloured susanoo after getting Mangekeyo it turned blue in colour. Trivia * The Tonbogiri (蜻蛉切) is one of three legendary Japanese spears created by the famed swordsmith Masazane, said to be wielded by the daimyō Honda Tadakatsu. The spear derives its name from the myth that a dragonfly landed on its blade and was instantly cut in two. Thus Tonbo (Japanese for "dragonfly") and giri (Japanese for "cutting"), translating this spear's name as "Dragonfly Cutter/Cutting spear". * Wanyūdō (Japanese: 輪入道 literally "wheel (輪) monk (入道)") is a figure in Japanese mythology, a relatively well-known yōkai in the folklore of Japan. Wanyūdō is said to take the form of a burning oxcart wheel bearing the tormented face of a man. Various folklore purports him as the condemned soul of a tyrant daimyo who, in life, was known for having his victims drawn on the back of an oxcart. He is said to guard the gates of Hell and to wander back and forth along the road between this world and the underworld, scaring townsfolk as he passes and stealing the souls of anyone who gets too close in order to bring them to Hell with him.